Strange Shinobi
by Tsukigami
Summary: On a bright April morning in Kumogakure no Sato, three young genin fresh from the ninja academy were getting ready to meet up with their newly assigned sensei, little did they know what their future held… § Updated every Friday §
1. The Bell Test

1:

On a bright April morning in Kumogakure no Sato, three young genin fresh from the ninja academy were getting ready to meet up with their newly assigned sensei, little did they know what their future held…

Training field number eight, a decent sized meadow surrounded by a forest just outside the village limits. It had three tall tree stumps one could tie someone to if it was deemed necessary.

Yuki was the first one to reach the field and was asleep against one of the three pillars. He didn't feel as though this training was necessary since he was one of the few ninja who excelled at pretty much anything that was thrown at him. He did struggle with clone substitutions for a while but he eventually got past that.

He waited for his new teammates whom were assigned by their academy instructors. He had heard their names before but never actually cared enough to know what they looked like. Time would show that in a short while anyway.

Their sensei, a soft spoken jounin with short lavender hair suddenly appeared, sitting on top of one of the stumps. At the age of 25, Nana Satomi had completed over one-thousand missions in her career and decided to take on the task of training the genin of the next generation.

The only Kumo-native of the team arrived next, Usui, son of the personal assistant to the Raikage. He was the youngest and he wasn't particularly bright, but he got by in his classes, though he did better in the physical part of his assignments even though he was a lazy bastard.

The third and oldest of the genin arrived with her hands in her pockets simply nodding to the three as she ruffled her bangs. Akira Tsukigami was the oldest genin to ever graduate from any ninja academy…ever, at almost 16. Though she didn't quite look to be that late in her teens, let alone female.

Yuki saw both of the arrivals and their new squad leader who was perched above the stump he was against. He continued to sit there and simply not worry about them being here since it didn't matter to him. He did however hear a few rumors about the red haired one but what he failed to hear was that he was a she.

Having assumed that their team was three males which wasn't that uncommon he dismissed it as nothing more at this point. He stretched out, stood up and looked to the two before saying, "Now that we're all here can we begin. I think enough time has been wasted as it is." since he did feel him being here was a waste of time since he was sure that teammates were only going to hold him back if anything.

"Uhm excuse me…" the sensei spoke up as she hopped down, "You don't say when we do or don't begin." She looked over the three; she couldn't believe she'd gotten stuck with _the three _problem children of the entire class. Nana clapped her hands together to get their attention, she exhaled a shaky breath, "Ok you three, before we start any real missions I'm going to put you through a test." She started as she brought out two bells from a pocket inside her Kumo obi, and started a timer for two hours. "I got this test from Kakashi Hatake in Konoha. Your practice mission is to take these two bells from me before the timer runs out at noon. Those who don't have one by then get no lunch and you will get tied to one of these stumps. So at the very least, one of you _won't_ get food."

Yuki scoffed and knew he was going to nab one of those bells so one of the other two had better find a way to get the other. Without wasting a bit of time he stares at Nana for a couple of seconds then her general area begins to drop in temperature. He figured the easiest way to get a bell was to freeze her in place although considering the ranks they were he figured it wouldn't be that easy. That wasn't going to stop him from trying.

Yuki excelled in ice ninjutsu ranging from those that allow him to create temporary weapons to that of normal ninjutsu that can slow or imprison a foe. All he had to do was focus and it would happen however to create the weapons he'd have to use hand signs since his chakra was a bit...unstable due to being able to use most of his ninjutsu without having to mold the chakra for it with said hand signs.

Nana didn't seem fazed at all, barely feeling a drop in temperature. She appeared in a tree a few meters away, jingling the bells with a teasing smile as she crossed her long, toned legs. "Ufufu…silly Yuki, I didn't even say start yet~." She hooked the strings from the bells onto her obi, bringing up a hand, "Now! You may…" she snapped her fingers and started disappearing into flame, "begin!"

Yuki scoffed then when the test actually began, he leaped off to try and find her. He was sure he could be a challenge in a one on fight against her but all he had to do was faze her enough to snatch a bell before she could react to him doing so. He looked around for her in hopes that he'd find her without having to worry about actually getting help from his so called team.

Usui looked around for about 10 minutes before giving up and taking a nap somewhere.

Akira inhaled deeply, trying to get her scent; it was hard because the jounin did try to cover up her own scent. It brought a smile to the redhead's face when she found the scent trail; she jogged away, following it, easily finding the woman. She snuck up behind her and was just about to grab a bell when BAM a katana's sheathe struck the back of the head, knocking the teen to the ground.

Yuki heard some commotion nearby but when he reached the destination all he found was an unconscious redhead. "Tch, this is getting me nowhere." he muttered then used his foot to nudge 'him' awake. "Get up. I can't believe you got knocked out so easily." he says with a sigh then actually thought about kicking 'him' awake but what good would that do. Time was ticking and so far no results.

She grabbed his ankle pulling him to the ground and sticking her tongue out at him. Getting up and wiping dirt off her clothes and smirking at the bluenette. She combed her bangs back, revealing her gorgeous sea green eyes and a small scar on the bridge of her nose. She turned around, walking off without a word.

Yuki growled then raised an eyebrow when he saw her eyes. He stood back up and dusted himself off then groaned since he was set back even further now. He dashed off again in search of their sensei to get a damn bell and be done with this heinous test. When he finally caught wind of her scent he followed it to the best of his ability. She may have been hiding her true scent but the faint smell of sweat she was giving off could be smelt in the cross breeze thanks to him being in tune with any cold temperature from a cool breeze to anything below freezing.

Again Akira was the first to get to the jounin, though now the two were in a full on clanging sword fight. Sparks flew here and there, strands of hair floated around along with pieces of clothing. The redhead was keeping up with Nana and she couldn't believe it. Akira had _the_ _lowest_ test scores amongst the entire class and she was keeping up with a jounin.

Their swords pushed against each other as their fight was dying down. They stared into each others eyes, trying to intimidate the other.

Yuki, instead of finding Nana-sensei, found Usui and scowled at what he saw. He had heard that he was lazy but this was ridiculous. He approached the other male and attempted to wake him since he wasn't about to let him just sleep and give up like this especially if he was going to be on a team with him.

"Go away man...trying to sleep here..." The blonde tried waving him off so he could get some more rest.

Yuki couldn't believe he was being paired with these two. He growled a bit then simply wanted to kick the lazy ninja in front of him a well but decided against it. Instead he left him and continued on his searching for their sensei.

Usui smiled drifting back off to sleep when he heard Yuki walk away.

A few minutes of trying to glare each other down, Akira and Nana's fight was at a standstill. Suddenly the genin drew back, making Nana fall forward a bit since she was putting her weight on the blade.

The redhead made no hand signs but spoke softly only three words, "Angel's false cradle." It started to get even cloudier than it already was, pink feathers floated down from the sky as if replacing what should be rain.

Yuki looked up when it got a bit cloudier than it was and wondered what was going on. Once the feathers began to fall he made the attempt to get to the site where it was originating from. It clearly wasn't natural and if his hunch was correct he'd find the sensei he was searching for at that very spot.

Akira chuckled as she began to move her lips, no sound came out of her mouth, but a melodic heavenly voice began to vocalize over the entire field. Nana dropped to her knees, propped up on her katana, she could barely keep her eyes open. The redhead walked over and grabbed the bells without the sensei being able to do anything to stop her.

By the time Yuki had gotten to the area Nana was already unconscious and the bells were gone. Not only was Yuki pissed but he was also shocked by the fact that Nana was rendered unconscious without any signs of being physically touched in any way.

Both Usui and Akira came back to the field with a bell, proceeding to wake up the sensei so they could get their lunch.

10 minutes later and with the instructions not to give Yuki any food, the two ate from the bentos.

Yuki sat there with the most sour look on his face. If looks could kill both of his squad-mates and sensei would've been dead a long time ago. He simple sat there and stared at the tree across the field since he had nothing better to do. Yuki wasn't hungry, it was the fact that not only were both bells taken within the give opportunity but one of them of given to a lazy ass Shinobi who did nothing but sleep the whole damn time.

It was mind boggling to him and he already had a good idea as to why this was throwing him through a loop. The few reasons that came to mind were the reasons why he disliked being a part of any team in any given thing. After long audible and clearly pissed off sigh he closed his eyes and decided to sleep until their sensei came back from whatever the hell she was doing.

Akira heard his stomach quietly growl at one point, she looked down at what she had left, about half of the bento. She sighed, poking him and practically shoving it in his face.

Yuki felt the poking then opened his eyes and glared at 'him' since 'he' was the reason why he was in this predicament. "What do you want?" he says then swats the food away from him. He'd rather starve than have someone take pity on him especially since the one doing it out of pity was the one that put him in this situation to begin with.

The redhead looked from her empty hand to the upside down lunchbox on the ground. Then she looked at him teary eyed as their stomachs did a synchronized growl.

Yuki simply stared at the bento being picked at by the ants and somehow felt better. "Serves you right you flat chested jerk. Snatching both bells and giving the other to this...this...lazy bones here is beyond my comprehension." he says then closes his eyes once more to sleep off his hunger.

She slumped to the ground, the words 'flat chested' running in a loop in her head.

Just before Yuki silenced himself completely he managed to say, "If you think I was going to share that bento with someone who cost me to not have it to begin with then you must have a washboard for a brain as well a chest, idiot." then slowly drifted off to sleep without another word being spoken.

"That was not cool man, just not cool…" Usui finally spoke up, "Akira was trying to be nice you, but noooo you let you stupid pride get in the way, it seems to me like you're the jerk here."

Yuki simply continued to sleep, ignoring the words of the laziest member of their team trying to be the voice of reason. He simply sat there and let Usui's words pass over his head since he wasn't the one condemning himself to starve out of selfishness for whatever reason.

Their sensei watched the scene unfold and close before her, hidden away so they couldn't see her. She sighed, they had just barely passed by her lover's standards of being a true ninja. She revealed herself, hopping down in front of the three, "You three pass… just barely."

Needless to say Yuki slept through Nana's little announcement but he obviously wasn't scoring points with his teammates. He dislike them both based on the actions that took place along with the aftermath of said actions. After a while he woke up and had forgotten about his impending hunger although he was still aware he hadn't eaten anything.

When he woke up, he would find that he was alone, even the dropped food from before was gone.

_**What a great start to a team.**_


	2. The Cold

2:

After a mission at a nursing home, Akira had cold a really bad cold. So bad she could barely understand things people told her, she was completely bedridden, but unfortunately she lived alone with no one to take care of her. Nana had a mission that would take a week or so to complete, and she tried to admit the poor girl to a hospital but they simply wouldn't take her. So the jounin took it upon herself to make it an official mission for the team to take care of the ill redhead.

When Yuki heard that their next mission was to watch over Akira, the person who he had an extreme dislike for, because she was ill at the moment. Being the person he was he promptly turned down the mission and said that Usui could do it alone although he also added that could be persuaded to do so if there was some monetary gain since his funds were looking a little low.

Usui had some family issues to take care of, so Yuki was the only one able to take up the mission, leaving the entire reward to him. Though, Akira did know about it being classified as a mission, was just glad that someone was caring enough in a way to help her in her time of need.

Little did she know that it wasn't the kind of care she was hoping for. When he got to her place he knocked twice and let himself in. "I'm here." he called out then sighed. "I hope you're in bed at least." he adds since sick people tend to stay in bed and actually rest. Akira came off as the kind of person who'd be active even when ill. When he didn't get a response he said, "Is there a flat chested girl even at this residence?" to see if he'd finally get a response.

"I'm not-!" came from a weak feminine voice before a fit of very painful sounding coughing. The voice came from the only bedroom in the small apartment; it was kind of plain, except for the bedroom. The walls were dark gray with a black Victorian design; the longue chair was a soft velvety black with a pillow that matched the wall, the lighting in the room consisted of two wall mounted lamps on either side of her crimson canopy bed. The bedding was made of the finest silks from which she just barely propped herself up from under.

"I got a response out of you and that's all I really needed." he called back then made his way to the bedroom after leaving his shoes at the door. He looked down at the ill female underneath the sheets and asked, "How're you feeling?" Sure he was getting paid for this but he still felt some sort of sympathy towards the ill. "Need anything while I'm up?" he added as he stood by the side of her bed. He was gonna comment about her taste of interior design but he figured it'd be best to leave that comment in his mind especially since he'd obviously have a different tastes in interior decor being the kind of guy he is.

She sat up, pulling the blankets down around her waist, revealing her nightgown and the fact that she wasn't actually flat chested, but in fact had a cup size closer to a C.

When Yuki caught a glimpse of her nightgown and the fact that she wasn't exactly as flat chest as he had known her to be he turned his head away a bit and cleared his throat. "Well? Do you need anything?" he asked again then waited on her for an answer.

"S-sou…" she inhaled before having a coughing fit again, bringing up her blanket as to not get any germs on the boy.

Yuki nodded then headed out the room and to the kitchen to make some soup. He figured that rice porridge would be better but he wasn't in a place to argue with an ill person. He immediately got to work on that soup and in the meantime he brought a wet burrito folded towel and a glass of cold water in case she got thirsty. He placed the towel on her forehead and then went to check on the soup that was still on the stove.

She smiled when he turned away, the cool towel felt nice on her hot skin. She looked over to the glass, she felt weak and didn't really want to move to pick it up. She moved her hand, making the water float out of the glass near her lips. She sipped out from the bubble of water, guiding it back to the glass when she was done.

When the soup was done he brought a bowl full to her along with a bucket of water and a spare towel then placed the bowl on the night stand next to the glass of water. "Do you need me to spoon feed you too or is this enough?" he asked her then he places the bucket of water on the floor so he could swap out the towel on her forehead with a new one.

She didn't want to somehow accidently get hot soup all over her using the same technique as she did with the water so she simply nodded.

After swapping the wet towels on her forehead he grabbed the spoon and bowl, got a spoonful of soup and blew on it just a bit to cool it off. Yuki couldn't believe the words about to come out of his mouth in the next moment but he said, "Say ah." as he held the spoon full of cooled soup up to her mouth.

She held in a giggle as a blush rose to her cheeks, "Ahh~," she voiced quietly, taking the spoon in her mouth and swallowing the soup. "Mnn~ that's so good~." She smiled, sitting back against the pile of pillows behind her.

Yuki couldn't help but blush a bit as well then it cleared up when he cleared his throat. "Well it's a special recipe that I learned how to make." he says since he dabbled in cooking a bit during his free time. He hadn't gotten around to making sweets yet but he was a pretty adept cook regardless. He got another spoonful and repeated the process of cooling and making her say 'Ah' again since he wanted her to at least get two spoonfuls in her system if anything.

"Mnn~ it's really good," she stated again after the second spoonful. She cleared her throat, downing the rest of the water, grabbing the glass this time. "Ah~! That's good…" she gently put it down, looking back up at him, "Well it's good that you can cook. I usually rely on instant ramen of stuff you just throw together from kits from the store…" she laughed nervously, scratching her cheek. "I can really only actually make…sweets."

Yuki wasn't really shocked that she sounded like the Leaf's prankster knucklehead when it came to only eating ramen or some random crap from a store. He sighed but when he heard her say that she could make sweets he was about to say something except he stopped himself since he figured it'd be weird. "Well you need to eat better from now on. If it's really that inconvenient then you can come over from time to time to eat." he offers. He was sure if that seemed like the right thing to say but she needed to eat better. No true ninja could simply live off ramen and nothing more, Naruto excluded.

She blushed, looking away, "Th-that's…nice of you…."

Yuki looked the other way and simply said, "Just don't expect it to be every day. I have better things to do than feed you ya know." then takes the empty glass of water and swaps out her towels once more before leaving her to get some rest.

"Th-That's fine! I'd get sick o' seein' ya ev'ryday anyway!" she puffed her cheeks, curling up in the blankets and drifting off to sleep for a quick nap, leaving Yuki to explore the contents of her apartment.

Yuki did just that, exploring and checking every nook and cranny for anything he could use against her. In the end he didn't find anything and got bored extremely fast. He then blushed hard as one thought came to mind. He quietly made his way back to her room and heard the semi quiet that was in there meaning she was asleep. Yuki gulped silently then walked in slowly and quietly until he made it to her dresser. He opened it up and saw the different colored bras and panties. He wasn't going to touch but he was curious as to what style she preferred.

They were sorted neatly by color _and_ style; all panties were in the "boyshorts" cut but there were different materials, including lace, and hemp. There were striped ones, semi-see through ones, and solid ones; colors ranging from green and blue to black and red, really the only two colors she didn't have were white and yellow. But while she had almost a store's stock of panties, there were hardly any bras, only 7 to be exact, all lace and each one a different color. But next to them in the same drawer were several rolls with different colored, well it seemed to be some sort of cloth ribbon, in a wider array of colors than the bras.

Yuki couldn't believe that someone could own so many panties and so little bras. It made him wonder if she ever truly wore her bras at all although the see-through ones caught his eye the most and a random image of her in one popped into his head causing him to quickly close the drawer and dart out of the room as silently as he entered.

Just as he left the room, Akira woke up, rubbing her eyes, moaning lightly and yawning. "Dammit Ineedapee…" She got out of bed, balanced herself before walking out into the hallway and down to the bathroom. Since she alone all the time she never felt the need to close the door, and of course during her short nap, she forgot a certain teammate was there as well.

After a short while Yuki wanted to wash his face so he made his way to the bathroom as well. When he got there he noticed a certain teammate sitting on the toilet with her panties around her ankles. "Um...A-Akira...?" was the only thing he could muster since he didn't know what to say. He was watching a female pee on the toilet. He knew she was peeing because when he got there he could hear liquid on liquid contact echoing between her legs and escaping to the outside.

Akira was too stunned to do anything, even after she was finished going. She simply stared back at him, face turning redder by the second.

Yuki simply backed away slowly until he was out of view. His face was as red as a fresh cherry, not having expected to see and hear what he saw and heard. He simply walked to the kitchen to try and avert his thoughts towards something else.

When the redhead finished in the bathroom she came out to find him. "You...you pervert!"

When he heard what she called him he scowled at her. "I am not a pervert you ungrateful kunoichi!" he yelled back at her then glared at her.

"You... You were all over my place looking for perverted things weren't you?! Your scent's all over my apartment!" She yelled back, "Baka-ero!"

Yuki wondered how she knew that he was snooping around. He didn't question it however and instead said "I did no such thing. I got bored and wandered around the building. Besides you seem pretty energetic for someone who's still ill." with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm pissed at you!" She got in his face, "You liar! I know you weren't just wandering, I-I can...tell..." She collapsed.

Yuki sighed and picked her up. "This is what I get for taking care of this kind of person." he mutters, not that she can hear him anyway. He carries her back to her room and places her in her bed then tucks her in and leaves the room. He was sure she'd get better if she stopped trying to force herself to argue with him but again he wouldn't say anything about it.

After a little while she woke up again, though this time not forgetting what happened. "Yuki!"

"What you flat chested cretin?" he replied as he walked into the room. "Aren't you supposed to be resting? You just collapsed not too long ago." Yuki added out of some kind of concern for her well being.

Her face went dark as she got up out of bed. She walked over to him, taking both of his hands and held them to her breasts, "There you feel that?! I am _not_ flat chested!" she glared at him for a good minute before a blush rose to her face.

Needless to say once she placed his hands on her chest his hands latched on with a loose grip. He blushed hard at what she just did and figured she'd end up calling him a pervert again even she was the one who put his hands there. Yuki promptly removed them after a random squeeze impulse sent to his hands and looked away. "O-okay. You proved your point. Now get back in bed."

He'd hear her moan softly before he pulled his hands away. "Good!" she smirked at bit, knowing that she won with that. She crossed her arms, turning away from him, "I-I don't wanna go to bed… I've been stuck here since our last mission…" her arms dropped back to her sides as she whispered, _"It's so lonely…"_

"Alright, alright. Tell you what, I'll spend the night here but in exchange you teach me to make sweets." he says then folds his arms and waits for her response. He was sure it'd be a fair deal to keep him there and he didn't realize that she got lonely from time to time as well even if she wasn't at tip top shape at this moment in time.

"Yayy~!" she glomped him, tackling him to the floor before he could dodge her. She cuddled him for a minute before realized she did that and jumped off him. She cleared her throat, "I-I guess I could l-let you stay over…"

By the time he planned to respond he was already on the floor wondering what happened. He saw her cuddle him for a moment then blushed a little until she got off of him. After he got back to his feet he asked, "Do you have any extra blankets?" as if nothing happened.

"I live alone what the hell do _you_ think?" she retorted.

Yuki scowled at her response then wondered what time it was regardless since got to her place around noon.

He looked around and saw the clock reading 7. He had an angry squint to his eyes when he saw the time and couldn't believe he was spending the night here. Yuki was sure nothing was gonna happen but being here made him feel a tad bit uneasy for some reason.


	3. The Baker

3:

After spending the night at Akira's place and making sure she was back to peak physical health he met with the team to discuss their next assignment but of course the three were waiting on Nana to arrive as per usual.

Akira blew into tissue, sticking it in the pocket of her hoodie.

"That's gross…" Usui commented.

"Your face is gross," the redhead retorted flatly, then smirked.

Yuki sighed and was ready to leave if he had to stay around these two any longer. "Why is Nana always so late!?" he yelled with his inside voice. He then slumped against a nearby wall and said "I thought you told me you weren't sick anymore Akira..." since he couldn't ignore that nose blowing after what they went through the other day.

"I'm not… this is morning allergies, that medicine will be kicking in a few minutes or so." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Sorry I'm late you three, you see a black cat crossed my path and well you know…" Nana appeared suddenly.

"I bet. You always seem to have an excuse ready Nana-sensei. Can we just get the details for our assignment so we can be on our way?" he says then stands there with his usual upset look when around his squad.

"Uhh... S-sure…" she cleared her throat, "Uhm this will be our first mission outside of the village. This will also be our first C-ranked mission together." She stated.

Yuki actually managed to smile a bit since he was actually able to get out of the damn village for once. He was sure they could handle a B or A rank mission but at least C is a step up from D and coordinating on how to catch a lost pet.

"Now you three," Nana continued, "I know you must be excited, and I know you all have your special talents, but even low ranked C mission can turn dangerous. Our mission is to escort a baker to another country, our neighboring Land of Frost."

Yuki cringed because of how close the mission was, then realized it was going to be a cold place, a place where his ice ninjutsu would be most effective. "When are we going to meet said baker then?" he asked.

A young woman, looking somewhere in between the ages of the genin and jounin, came practically skipping down the hall care-free. Her pink curly hair bouncing as she did.

"That's…her…" Nana said quietly.

"Oh! Nana-chan! Is this your cute little team!?" She looked the three of them over with her bright cerulean eyes, "I'm Taikou Pai!" she saluted them gleefully.

Yuki eyeballed the other female and raised an eyebrow. "This...is the baker we're escorting!?" he said in a slightly upset tone. He was already dealing with a tsundere redhead and now he _has_ to help escorting a bubbly, annoying pink haired girl as well. "Let's get this over with."

"Oh don't sound so annoyed you~," she paused only to stuff a chocolate chip muffin in his mouth, "stud muffin~!" she giggled at her own super duper corny joke. The other two even cracked up a bit.

Yuki was far from amused as he froze the muffin between his teeth then bit down, shattering it instantly. "You made your point. Now can we get this over with..." he says, clearly annoyed by her even though they just met the baker girl.

They all just stared at him in complete silence, until Usui broke it, "Not cool, man, not cool."

Taikou was nearly in tears with the other two girls patting her, comforting her.

"Tch..." was all he responded with then began to walk onward. Yuki was definitely as cold as the ice he uses from time to time, that much was definite at this point in time.

"Wait _baka_!" Akira called out to him, "Sensei said we need to pack things for a week's journey and meet back at the southern gate!"

Yuki didn't really need to pack anything since he didn't exactly have much to bring to begin with. His weapons are self made, literally, and his naturally and constantly uneven body temperature keeps him from getting sweaty and nasty smelling. He does occasionally was but with his clothes on simply to rid them of any smells they may gain.

Usui simply packed the basics, a few ninja tools here and there, some snacks, a change of clothes. The essentials. Then he took his sweet time walking to the rendezvous point on the edge of the village limits.

Akira, however, rushed all over her apartment making sure she had _everything_ she needed, or might not need. She even packed toilet paper and some manga, but somehow managed to fit everything she planned on taking in an average sized backpack. She rushed over to their meeting spot.

Yuki waited for everyone by the rendezvous point completely empty handed. Not a single sign showed that he did any packing but it did show that he was getting impatient waiting on the others by the look on his face. All that was left was that annoying baker and their sensei then they could finally get this mission started and over with. The sooner the better he figured after their earlier performance.

The two ladies came walking up the road with ice cream cones in their hands, though they each had an extra. When they got there they handed their extras to Usui and Akira.

"Ah~! Vanilla~!" she smiled licking it, "Thank you Ms. Pai."

"Don't be silly~, just call me Pinkie, all my friends do!" she patted her.

Yuki rolled his eyes then began to head in the direction they were meant to go since he knew they didn't get him one in fear that he'd just knock it out of the hands of the giver.

Usui smiled and took his cone licking away at the ice cream and thanking the two older females.

They began walking to the Land of Frost. Akira's ice cream began melting just a tiny bit quicker than the others, the white cream dripped down her fingers. She twirled her tongue around her digits, licking and sucking it up, then going back to the cone and stuffing it in her mouth, whole. She'd gotten a little bit on her chest, wiping that up with her index finger she also licked it up with her tongue.

As Yuki trudged on he did glance back at the other four then noticed what Akira was doing with her ice cream. After spending a day with her he realized that the ice cream on her breasts wasn't just going to slide down as if nothing was there. He turned his attention away from her then back to the road ahead.

Usui on the other hand was looking off to the side since he wasn't exactly paying much attention to begin with although if he did he'd probably blush and look away anyway.

After a few hours they had to let Taikou rest since she didn't have the stamina to walk for much longer, so they stopped at a dango shop for another snack.

Outside of the shop Yuki stood by the door and closed his eyes. He recalled the sight of her bare chest from their encounter during the time he was taking care of her and had to wash the sweat off of her. Suddenly a rogue thought came to his mind, he took the sight of her and that ice cream from earlier and replaced with his own cock and suddenly it was an image of him getting a blow job from and because the ice cream was vanilla he immediately saw her fingers, face and chest lightly covered in his cum as a result.

At that moment Usui tapped him on the shoulder to wake him from his day dream since they were about to leave him behind if he didn't hurry up. Yuki jumped a bit then simply nodded and ended up taking point again.

Not too long after they were on the road again, a lone shinobi around Nana's age stood in their path. The jounin motioned for them to stop as she walked on ahead, cautiously confronting the man. "Uhm excuse me? Is there any re-!" Suddenly she jumped back, hand on the hilt of her katana, but before she could do anything, vines sprouted up from the ground, tying them all up. Nana tried reaching for her sword again but as she struggled against the plants they grew tighter around her.

Yuki and Usui both tried to struggle to get free but the strength of the vines were too much for the two genin. Yuki's personal defense couldn't even freeze a single vine the more he focused since the grip was throwing him off every few seconds.

The man didn't say a word, simply chuckling as he grabbed Taikou, knocking her out and disappearing with her. Every minute, even without struggle the vines would grow tighter. Akira couldn't help moaning out loud when the pressure grew on the vines on her chest, and ass.

Nana couldn't get her hands together to form hand signs for any jutsu.

Usui was trying to do the same but no dice. In the end it came down to Yuki to free them. He took a deep breath as he was being squeezed then sudden the vines immediately turned to ice and with a loud yell the frozen vines shattered instantly, freeing the group.

Akira rubbed her small chest, unlike her bum, there wasn't a whole of cushioning from the squeezing plants, "Thanks….. Yuki…"

Yuki looked off to the side and scratched his cheek. Instead of looking her in the eye he nodded as a response then waited for Nana to take point since he wasn't sure which way they went.

Nana fixed herself up, patting the boy on the back, "Thank goodness for your quick thinking Yuki."

"It wasn't quick thinking. It just seemed obvious in my opinion," he says then moves away from the pat on the back, his body taking defensive measure and placing small spikes in that exact spot after backing away.

Usui was going to do the same but instead he left it with a simple, "Nice work getting us free Yuki." then straightened himself out.

Akira walked in the direction they went off in for a few seconds. "Since the trail's still fresh, it'd be no problem tracking them down…"

"We need to come up with a plan first, we don't even know where that man's hide out is." Nana stated, trying to think of some kind of reconnaissance strategy before a counter attack. "He obviously thought he was powerful enough and that his jutsu would either kill us, or knock us unconscious for long enough to get away completely…"

'_Akira is definitely the best tracker out of the four of us, I want to go with her but I don't exactly trust the boys alone. Plus I'm not that versed in using any kind of tracking methods.' _The jounin thought, "Are either of you boys able to conceal your presence or able to help Akira track them down?"

Yuki raised his hand slightly then says, "I can transform myself into an object made of ice but I can't do it for but so long. Maybe 30 minutes at max." he explains then asks why the four of them can't just go together.

"_Obviously_," Akira retorts, "that would be too many, we don't know if the enemy has sensory type ninja. They probably do so two would be pushing it." She smirked a bit, at now she was the being the smart one, but she did think his ice transforming bit was kinda cool.

Nana simply sweatdropped, nodding in agreement.

"Tch," was his only response to her then asked, "Are we going to go anytime soon then instead of standing here shooting the breeze?"

Nana then went out of character, smacking him upside the head, "Don't have that attitude from here on out, you need to watch each other's backs and take care of each other. This mission will be dangerous, unfortunately I'm not much help in recon missions, so Usui and I will go to the village we were supposed to take Taikou to." She gripped her katana hilt, then placed a hand on the genins' shoulders. "Make it there safe, avoid conflict as much as you can, and if it looks bad, run, but don't leave the other behind." She handed them and extra map of the area she had handy.

Yuki glared at her with a scowl that could scar an animal for life just by looking at him while holding the back of his head. He didn't acknowledge a word she said since he already knew what he had to do. Usui was already making his way to the village ahead while Yuki waited for Akira to be ready.

The redhead was tying her hair up and back, showing her eyes as she styled her hair in a loop-bun. With her hair like that she actually looked remotely like a girl. "Let's get going," she said, turning around as she lead Yuki along.


	4. The Cave

4:

"Let's get going," Akira said, turning around as she lead Yuki along.

Yuki watched and looked away when she was done. When she was ready he followed behind her until he got the word from her to transform.

They were walking for a while then it suddenly started to rain, "Greaaaaaat..." She groaned at the sky.

Yuki raised an eyebrow but let it go. "Is there a problem with it raining?" he asked out of general curiosity.

"The rain'll dull the scent, I can just barely smell it now…" She debated on whether or not to keep moving; it could be bad if they tried to run away if any kind of conflict happened.

"I see. Maybe we should turn back then so no conflict can arise. I know that it'd be best to help her now while we can but we won't be much use to her if we get caught too." Yuki pointed out with a serious look on his face.

"Yea I that…" she stood there thinking, "but if I can't find her now, we may never have the chance to get her back alive." She reasoned, "And I…" her fists tensed, "I can't just stand here doing nothing when I know at least I can do a little bit to help!" she started to run, following her nose despite the weather.

Yuki couldn't help but smile a little, enticed by her sense of justice despite the odds being against her. He followed her and hoped that despite the weather messing with things that the scent was still strong enough to be tracked since it was only the two of them and they'd come so far already.

They kept going for at least an hour and the simple rain turned into a thunder storm. Akira was soaked to the bone, her straightened hair, now curled wildly in the low ponytail. But still she trudged on, desperate to find the client, not just to fulfill the mission, but to protect an innocent person.

Yuki silently hoped that the way Akira was trudging onward wasn't going to be their undoing. He felt that they should rescue their client but at the cost of their own lives wasn't really worth it in his opinion no matter how strong his sense of justice was.

She seemed to stumble over nothing and catch herself against a tree, "Ugh… DAMMIT!" she grabbed onto it tightly, "I…I can't go any further in this storm…" she admitted defeat to the weather.

"Maybe we should turn back Akira. I'm not one to turn tail and run but the longer this goes on the more I see it as a death flag slowly being raised and now just for us." he says with a serious look and tone to match. They were only genin and two genin were practically no match for these ninja considering how easily they were caught in a trap.

She held herself up on the tree, "No I mean… I really can't go on in this….not even to the village we're _supposed_ to be in…"

Yuki was getting worried at this point. They can't blindly move onward and they can't head back either now. "Let's just get out of the rain first then see what we can do when it clears a bit." he suggested.

Akira nodded, agreeing with him as she pushed herself off the bark, but stumbled over root into the boy.

Yuki caught her and looked down at her with legit concern. "You alright?" he asked her with a raised brow.

She looked up at him, blushing a bit, staying in his arms, "I-I…" she bit her lip, looking away, answering with hesitation. "I'm anemic."

"Oh well then you should be careful. Good thing I was here to catch you cause that would've been a nasty fall" he says, not realizing how long he's held her.

She blushed, "Uh… y-yea…" she was silent for a moment, "We should try to find some shelter for now…."

"That'd definitely be best. I recall a cave a short distant back. We can stay there until the rain clears up." he suggested then led the way.

"Oh…. Yea…" she nodded slowly, remembering passing said cave not too long ago. They got to the cave, assembling a small pile of twigs, sticks and leaves for a fire which Akira started with a lighter she had in her pocket.

Yuki watched as she started a fire despite the things used being wet because of the rain. He wasn't cold but in a way he wasn't warm either due to him being completely cold at most times.

The redhead started to strip, taking off her hoodie and pants, laying them on some rocks to dry.

Yuki watched and blushed hard when he realized what she was doing. He turned away a bit to avert his eyes from the sight in front of him.

She noticed when he turned why he did that. "You should….too… doesn't it bother you? Just sitting there in those wet clothes…?"

Yuki simply shook his head since he was sure he'd say something stupid and random in place of what he planned to say.

"I-I see…" she sat down, bringing her knees up to her chest as she hugged them. "I wonder how long it'll last…"

"Who knows but I'm sure it'll pass eventually." he says then strips down as well, mostly to make it less awkward in his opinion.

She blushed, seeing him strip down as well, while some not so mission focused thoughts filled her head.

As he sat there his mind did wander and ended up making sure his body let the truth be known, his cock springing to life no matter how hard he tried to keep it from doing so. The most he could do was keep it hidden for the time being.

And as did her mind wander, her panties were soon wet front a liquid not falling from the sky.

The rain continued to fall harder and the tension between the two half naked ninja was building slowly but somehow they were able to endure it.

"So," Akira broke their silence loudly, "What uhm…do you like to do…"

"I don't usually do much around the village. It's hard when I'm alone…" he said then says, "It's hard to do things when I'm alone," to catch that innuendo he spat out.

She laughed at the hidden joke there, coughing a bit to cover it up, "I-I bet it is… err… I mean… yea… I-I know…"

Yuki could tell it was too late to cover it up but tried anyway. "Well what about you?" he counter-asked.

"Uhm… I live to… read… certain kinda of manga…" she said in a way that kinda sounded more like a question.

"I see... What kind of manga exactly?" he asked since he was a bit intrigued by this.

"I-I uhm… manga that's usually read only by men." She stated, her face getting just as red as her hair as she desperately avoided the actual answer to that question.

Yuki raised an eyebrow at her then a sudden thought came to mind. "Wait...you read those kinds of things?" he asked, a bit shocked but judging by who she was it wasn't too big a shocker.

She blushed more, nodding as she buried her face in her arms.

"I see. Well at least you have a hobby worth mentioning." Yuki says then clears his throat and blushes as well, keeping his obvious erection hidden still

"I-I'm sure you have... Something..." She said with a wavering voice, trying to encourage him somehow

Yuki shook his head. "The most I tend to do is make weapons out of my own ice. Not much of a hobby..." he says then sighs

"No but that is a talent you have," she smiled, "something I wish I had." Just then a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning just outside the cave's opening caused Akira to cower in fear.

"That may be but it just doesn't feel the same. It's not something I do for a living or a hobby. I just dabble in it if anything." he points out then looks away again. Soon after a crash of thunder came and he jumped a bit from the sudden sound. When he looked over at Akira he saw her cowering in fear. He frowned then looked around before scooting closer to her and putting his arm around her to calm her down.

She gasped, feeling his arm around her. She looked up at him, "Wha-wha...?"

"Just take it easy. It's just thunder." Yuki says then rubs her back a bit and smiles, leaving his pitched tent fully exposed.

"I-I know... But it reminds me of yelling and I..." Her eyes scanned as she looked downwards, then blushed, halting speaking as she saw his ehe...tent. "Uhm!"

Yuki raised an eyebrow then looked where was looking and quickly covered up. "Um...you didn't see that did you?" he asked after turning to the side.

"I-it was kinda of...difficult not to notice.." she hesitated in choosing her words.

"Oh...well then since you saw mine then you should show me yours." he said in response then facepalmed internally at what he said.

She blushed, squirming a bit before coming to the conclusion that it was only fair, "O-Okay..." she said quietly, spreading her legs a bit.

Right when Yuki was going to say something he stopped and noticed that was actually doing it but it wasn't exactly a full spread. He gulped then said "M-Maybe a bit more..."

She blushed more but obeyed and opened up a tiny bit more.

Yuki saw how easily she was obeying and knew it wouldn't last very long. It was enough to see the wet spot on her panties but his male need wanted to see the full spread however he was restricting himself from asking. "I see I'm not the only on in this awkward situation" he says the subconsciously drags two fingers over her wet spot and rubs for a moment then removes said fingers when he was done.

Akira held in a light moan as he unknowingly teased her. "Y-Yea..." she bit her lip, she'd wanted to say something to the effect of 'let's just help each other out,' but the words wouldn't leave her lips.

Yuki looked at her then at the rain that wouldn't halt. He looked back to her and said "Do you...want to um...help each other?" with a slightly nervous tone since he was unsure if her obedience was still in effect.

She blushed bright red when the words she wanted to say came out of _his_ mouth. She simply nodded slowly, too embarrassed to actually say yes.

With that Yuki slipped his cock out of the slit in his boxers then wondered if she was going to take her panties off or if he was going to slip his hand down them instead.

It was practically in her face, a hard thick big cock, something inside her flipped a switch and suddenly she took his erection in her small mouth.

Yuki was surprised when his cock was suddenly in her mouth but he was protesting at all. His groans from how good it felt were leaving his lips and he even put his hand on her head to push her down on it a bit more

She gladly took more in his mouth, using her tongue to massage his shaft as she sucked on it. She looked up at him, eyes half closed but full of lust. He would notice the tribal tattoo-like markings on her back; a large set of black wings from her shoulder blades to mid-back and a heart shaped one at the small of her back.

Although Yuki's eyes were also half closed he managed to see a tattoo on her back. He wondered why that wasn't there before but was too blinded by his own lust to care.

She changed the angle each time she down on him, sucking even harder, bobbing her head faster and faster.

Yuki never thought that it'd lead to this but was secretly glad it did. He felt that if they came this far he might as well go for it. After another fall and rise of her head he pulled her off, removed her panties and laid his cock on her bare pussy. "I'm going in Akira" was his version of a warning before pushing his tip against the opening and slowly pushing in.

"Ahn!" she gasped sharply as her tore her hymen, blood trickling down his shaft as her pussy twitched around him when he entered her.

looked down see she was indeed a virgin. He stood there for a while so he wouldn't hurt her any more than he already has by penetrating her.

She gripped the ground, pulling dirt inwards to her palm, "Just..." she breathed, "Just move already ok!?" she blushed hard.

Yuki could feel that usual Akira attitude in her tone then began to move but not gently, he was thrusting rather rough and fast in response to her words but his expression was completely calm.

Soon the pain passed for her, she moaned loudly as he hit places inside her she didn't even know were there. Her pussy tightened around him, seemingly trying to suck him off as he was fucking her. A pitch black spaded tail peered out from behind the redhead, going down towards their connecting parts and rubbed her clit, "Ohhhh~~!"

Yuki's eyes were focused on pummeling the pussy his cock was lodged inside. His thrusts got more and more erratic and rough the faster he went. In his mind he could tell he was hitting the right spots by the way she was moaning.

Her moans, mixed with heavy breathing, were faster and higher the longer it went on, "Ah-aaaahhnn~!" Her walls clenched down tightly, "I-I'm gonna-aahhhhhnn~!"

Yuki felt her clamp down on him as he continued to thrust, feeling his own climax incoming but moments before he erupted he pulled out and sprayed his load all over her body and ass since he had her in doggy style. He panted then sat down while his cock wilted enough to be put back in his boxers.

She kept panting, leaving her ass in the air as she calmed down, her newly acquired tail, rubbing her still wet pussy.

Now that his mind was focusing again he noticed the tail on her and was shocked to see such a thing and on Akira no less. "Are...you aware that you have a tail?" he asked her then poked the spaded tip to see if it was real or not.

"Nyahh~! Don't touch it~!" She kicked him in the face, pulling her panties back on, then wrapping the tail around her thigh and pulling her pants back on even though they weren't completely dry yet.

Yuki held his face for a moment then glared at her. "Why'd you kick me?!" he yelled then sat there with a pissed look on his face.

"I-I…" she puffed her cheeks, looking away, "It was an instinctive reaction, I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…" Just as she said that, the rain finally let up.


	5. The Bite

5:

After the storm finally let up and Yuki's face stopped throbbing after being kicked square in it he and Akira managed to make it to the village they were supposed to meet their sensei and Usui at but they returned empty handed to their dismay.

The redhead looked down, bangs covering her tear streaked face.

Yuki looked back at her since he took point then stopped and stopped her as well. "Why're you crying?" he asked her with a raised eyebrow. He figured it wasn't from the sex they had since it was mutual and it's not like he ran off after it was over even after she kicked his face in.

She sniffled, wiping the wetness from her cheeks, her bangs being flipped to one side, "I just… wish I wasn't… anemic…"

"Alright alright. Shinobi don't cry unless it's truly necessary. Being anemic isn't the end of the world. If you have to...you can um...rely on me...if you want." he says then places his hand on the top of her head while looking away.

Usui snorted, "Something happened between you two…" he started laughing, "Yuki helping the midget?! What did you two have sex?" he continued on.

Akira's eye twitched as she blushed, punching him in the face to shut him up.

Yuki pulled his hand away from the redhead and blushed, looking away and not saying a word. He just hoped Usui was joking and didn't believe his own joke even though it was far from one.

Nana looked at them, disappointment in her eyes, "You didn't find her?"

Akira shook her head, "The storm was too hard, and by the time it let up her scent was gone."

Yuki sighed and knew that it couldn't be helped that they came back without their client. He had a gut feeling that she was alive though but the chance to find her had been cut down greatly due to the recent storm.

"But…" Akira smiled a bit, "I was able to narrow it down to a small area."

"Good good," Their sensei praised her, then lead them to the hotel that was now their makeshift base.

Yuki rolled his eyes then followed them to the hotel. What he and Akira did was clearly imprinted in their memory and now he was wondering if he should just push it aside as a personal memory so he wouldn't have to worry about it too much.

Nana pulled out a map so Akira could explain the area she'd narrow it down to. As she was pointing it out on the map her new tail twitched around her thigh, adding a blush to the girl's cheeks.

The lavender-haired jounin nodded as she listened. "Alright, an hour to rest and prepare and then we leave to rescue her."

Yuki and Usui were in the room next door after getting their orders. Usui asked, "Did you two actually do it?"

Yuki looked Usui dead in the eyes and said, "If course not. She's not even my type. She's arrogant, loud and obnoxious," then sat by the window and stared out at the scenery while hoping Akira didn't hear that.

"I am _not_ arrogant!" she threw a pillow straight for his head.

Yuki turns and gets hit in the face and falls over from the force of it. Usui simply leans over him and says, "I think she heard you," to which Yuki only responds with is a sigh.

"Jerk face!" She yelled, going over to the kitchen area to get something to eat.

Needless to say Yuki removed the pillow and went after her since he didn't really mean those things. He just didn't want to tell Usui the truth.

"What do _you_ want?" She asked, annoyed at him.

"Look I know what you're thinking but that's not like how it sounded." he says then scratches the back of his head nervously.

"Oh?" She grabbed some instant ramen, putting some water on the mini stove to boil.

"Usui was asking me if we...did what we did. I wasn't about to tell him the truth." he explained then stood there rubbing his arm.

She looked away, "I-I know…It just… still hurts…"

Yuki looked away then walked up behind her. "Look I didn't mean any of it and I'm sorry."

"No….it's ok… I have to learn to stop taking things so personally…" she said, "but thank you," a small smile appeared on her face.

Yuki didn't know if that smile was genuine or not but he felt a bit compelled to simply lean in and kiss her which is exactly what he did.

"Mn!" she exclaimed in surprise, he'd caught her completely off guard.

After a whole minute he pulled back and simply stared at her in silence.

Usui was going to the kitchen since was thirsty and instead of water he saw Yuki kissing Akira. Shocked he simply backed away and ran back as silently as possible.

Akira covered her mouth, once again her face growing as red as her hair, "Wha…wha...what was that for..?" she stuttered.

"To prove how sorry I am…" was his simple minded response to her question.

Absentmindedly she moved her hand, guiding the boiling water into the plastic bowl, then turned off the stove. "I…uhm thanks?" her face grew redder still, she wasn't sure how to take it. The redhead turned around, she didn't want him to see her face as red as it was.

"Uhm... well I..." she stuttered, then avoided eye contact, simply snatching her ramen, a pair of chopsticks and rushing out of the kitchen, "I-I don't wanna talk about it!"

Yuki tried to stop her but it was too late. He sighed and looked at the door angrily before leaving the kitchen himself while grumbling to himself

Akira rush-ate her food as Nana announced it was time to leave.

Yuki made his way to the front entrance, arriving earlier than anyone else as usual followed by Usui who was still in shock at what he saw.

Nana and Akira came walking together, Akira's hair in a low bun.

Yuki and Usui both watched the two females come out but Yuki immediately walked out after when they stopped.

Yuki took point after getting the direction they were headed from Nana, mostly so he wouldn't have to look Akira in the eyes or see her for the time being since she felt he wasn't worthy enough to share secrets with or so he thought.

After a while they got to the point where Akira had almost collapsed before. Nana urged her to concentrate on trying to find Taikou's scent again.

Yuki stood on a branch a few trees ahead with her arms folded and staring into the distance. He looked around and waited for Akira to pick up the scent again if she could.

As she was concentrating, she got an odd smell, or at least an odd one for a forest. Her face scrunched up, "...What the fuck...?"

Yuki simply stood there and while he didn't chiming in to ask, Usui did instead. "What's wrong Akira? Why did you swear so freely?" as if he hadn't heard her curse out loud before.

"I smell cake…Vanilla, with chocolate icing and sprinkles… and candles burning…" her eye twitched. If this is what she thought it was about… she severally pimp slap somebody.

Yuki was off put by the words cake and candles. If it was what he thought Aki thought it was then it might be true although it did bring him to say, "Are you sure Akira? Maybe the cake is a lie."

The redhead gasped, "It is not a lie!" she puffed her cheeks, "Your… your… your face is a lie!"

That one statement made Yuki confront her then pinched her nose and pull her by it for a short distance as they continued onward.

"Heeyy!" she yelled at him, forcing his hand off her nose and then rubbing it till felt normal again, "What the hell was that for?"

"I did it because the last word doesn't always have to be yours. Now put that nose back to work and lead us to our client."

She growled, "I say we go to where the cake smell's coming from, I mean she _is_ a baker right?"

"Duh…can you just lead the way until the scent is strong enough for us to smell as well," Yuki says then waits for her to do so.

Her eye twitched as she walked off in the direction of the baked goods.

Yuki followed behind her with Usui and Nana following up after him. When they reached the source of the scent they kept their guard up just in case since it was directly in the next clearing.

Akira was trotting over to the traditional styled home like it was her own family's house.

"Wait! Aki-chan!" Nana called out to her, running after her, but it was too late to keep from being spotted.

A woman in a plain grayish-blue yukata came out to greet them. She brushed some her straight dark violet hair behind an ear; she blinked, though that was only sign of life from her and her emotionless expression. The woman bowed, "I apologize for my sister's rashness. Please follow me."

Yuki figured that this woman here was an improvement from their client. Without questioning it he follows the expressionless female and wondered if the others would do so as well.

Akira was the first in behind her, the boys next, and the Nana was last. Akira's expression was somehow a mixture of happiness and depression. "Happy birthday Nana-chan~!" A blur of pink suddenly glomped the jounin.

"I…wait what?" she looked confused, pulling the other 20-something, off her, "What's going on? Weren't you… kidnapped?"

Taikou giggled, "Oh silly that was all an act! Though the vine guy could've gone a little easier, I mean he did kind of make you two girls look like you were staring in some kind of kunoichi hentai!" she laughed.

Yuki had a deadpanned expression on his face then simply walked out of the room, the worry he had for his client gone and replaced with anger since being kidnapped is the furthest thing from funny plus Akira and his sensei could've been squeezed to death if he hadn't froze those damn vines.

Akira hardly noticed Yuki walk out, but asked Taikou, "H-Hey wait a minute! Those vines were going to squeeze us to death if Yuki hadn't frozen them to get us free!"

"No they weren't! I mean I know they were probably squeezing pretty tight but they weren't gonna kill you..." she patted her head, "Like I said it was all an act, it was supposed to look real so you'd come find me, while also giving us enough time to set up!"

Yuki was very tempted to leave them all behind and head back home since this was clearly a waste of his precious time in his opinion and wasn't going to spend another second in the company of one who couldn't just sneak away like a normal person would do and instead pretends to be kidnapped for such a purpose.

The party got started and it went on for a while. Akira got tired of older men for justice trying to hook up with her so she snuck off into some corner with cake, then she saw Yuki. "Hey..." she looked at her cake and back up at him, "Do you... want some? It's pretty good..."

Yuki simply turned his head away from her then stared up at the night sky since he was outside and the party felt like it was going to go on for a decade or so.

She puffed her cheeks, "Fine then, more for me!" she stuffed half in her mouth, almost choking on it.

Yuki heard the way she was eating and rolled his eyes. If she choked then he was going to let her for a bit since she'd be foolish enough to do something that would make her choke herself while eating.

She breathed a bit heavily when she finally swallowed it, coughing to cover it up. "So... what's wrong? Why do you keep acting like a butt?"

Yuki stood up and began to walk off. He knew that if he answered he was going to regret what he says so he simply leaves before that can happen.

Her cheeks flushed, her heart pounding in her chest, she felt light headed as she stood to go after him. "Wait... Yuki... wh-where are you going?"

Yuki didn't answer her and due to this the emotion he was feeling was only getting stronger although he had no idea about how it was affecting Akira.

She started to run after him, short of breathe her run was only a light jog at best, "Yuki wait!"

Yuki stopped and looked at her. "What do you want? I want to be alone..." he says then starts to walk off again.

"I just..." she grabbed his arm, holding onto him as she stumbled into him.

Yuki watched her and wondered what it was she was trying to say. "You what?" he asked curiously

"I need blood..." she breathed, pulling him, or neck rather, down to her mouth as her canines enlarged to fangs, the moonlight shone off them before she plunged them into his neck.

Yuki's eyes widened in shock and slight horror at what was going on right now. He was getting his blood sucked like out of a movie. He couldn't pull her off or was afraid to rather since he didn't know what forcing a blood sucker off oneself would do to the bite mark. Also it's pretty obvious his blood is as cold as ice but oddly sweet despite his sour nature.

"Mn!" she backed him up against a tree, pulling off of him for the moment she was doing so, "It's so tasty~!" she sunk her fangs back, getting the lost in the taste of fresh blood, sucking ever so slowly to savor every drop she could without killing him.

Luckily being a demi-god and completely iceborn he couldn't die but he could still technically die. He panted when she let go but gasped again when she sunk her fangs back in.

She let go as soon as she was full, licking the wound, making it heal. Her hand started to glow yellow, she placed it on his forehead, "Sorry Yuki, but it has o be this way, no one can know..." and with that she erased his memory of the past few minutes.

Yuki seemingly blacked out for a moment then stood back up slowly while looking at her. Supposedly he was supposed to forget what had happened but a part of his mind kept it fresh in his mind. Apparently him being a demi-god allowed him to retain his memories due to having to enter a new, identical body after death.

Akira stood in front him, smiling in relief, "Oh good, Yuki, you're alright..."

Yuki feels his neck discreetly to see if the bite marks were still there but they were healed already. He looked at her, tilted her head up by her chin and kissed her without warning.

"Yu-," she started to ask but was cut off by his lips, she stared at him wide-eyed, practically frozen in place, her face completely flushed.

Yuki could taste traces of blood on her teeth but no fangs. He continues the kiss then pulls away slowly with a strand of saliva between them that broke after a while

She still stared on at him, "What... was that for...?" she asked slowly, entranced by their kiss.

Yuki looked at her and smiled. "I'll leave you to think on that." he says then walks off once more, feeling a bit better than he did before leaving the party.

She turned around blushing, "H-hey what he is that supposed to mean?!"


	6. The Lolicon

6: The Lolicon

It'd been a week since their first mission outside the village, and a week since the boys or Nana saw Akira. Nana didn't think much of it, they'd been on their spring break that week and figured Akira was being her usual introverted self. The jounin was away on business to do with the leaf village.

Yuki thought it was strange that Akira was nowhere to be found. He wanted to look for her but he silently figured that she wanted to be alone. Why? Even he didn't know but it must've been a good reason.

A black cat lay scratching outside Akira's door, _'Why won't miss let me in?'_ it wondered. _'She said she'd be back…'_ Its eyes got wide as it teared up, _'Did she abandon me…?'_

Yuki decided to check Akira's place for her instead of waiting for her to show up. When he got there he saw a cat outside the door and raised an eyebrow. "What're you doing here?" he asked the feline then walked over and picked it up.

It was nearly crying, cuddling up to Yuki as soon as he picked him up.

"What's wrong? Were you waiting for someone?" he asked the cat in his arms then remembered he was outside Akira's place. _'Is she even home?'_ he asked himself then knocked on the door.

It meowed in response, but other than that no noise came to Yuki's action.

Yuki raised an eyebrow when no answer came and sighs. "I guess you'll have to come with me for now," he says then takes the cat with him.

The black cat purrs as he cuddles more into the boy, glad to have someone that will pay attention to him.

Yuki pets it and wished he could speak cat so they could communicate.

Soon the tomcat falls asleep, temporarily forgetting his hunger.

When Yuki got back to his place he put the cat on the couch and went to find something to feed it since it seemed like it was out there for a while.

The groggy cat stumbled a bit then simply lay on his side.

Yuki decided to give it some cream and milk mix since they needed to be used up anyway. When it was done he put it in a bowl and placed it near it so it didn't have to go far.

As soon as the bowl was put down, the feline was awake and licking up every last drop.

Yuki took the bowl back and let the cat do whatever it wanted for the time being since he didn't know what cats like to do, this one being the first that didn't throw a tantrum when touched.

The cat then burped and went back to the spot it was on on the couch, laying down again but this time leaning up against the back, trying to use it for a pillow.

Yuki went to his room and closed the door enough so it was slightly ajar then lay on his bed. He hoped Akira was alright since no one heard from her in a quite a while.

Suddenly there was a knick in the door, "Yuki open up its Usui!"

Yuki heard the knocking and sighed. When he opened the door he looked at him and simply asked "What is it Usui? I'm trying to get some sleep"

"Akira was kidnapped!" He yelled as if it should've been obvious, pulling a piece of paper he shoved it in the older genin's face. "See!"

Yuki snatched the paper and looked it over. "What!?" he yelled then looked at Usui. "We need to save her" he says then darts out the door, closing it so the cat he found wouldn't run off

As they were running Usui spoke up, "Remember those men that were hitting on her last week at sensei's party? I think it was them!"

Yuki clenched his fist and began to sprint faster, wanting to punch them out for kidnapping Akira.

As they got closer to where the note said Akira could be found for the ransom, it gradually became cloudier, eventually it started to snow. But if they paid attention they would see that the "snow" was actually tiny feathers. Soon a soft calming melody washed over the area as an angelic voice began to vocalize a lullaby.

"What the hell!? Usui are you seeing this?" he asked as he continued on however his own movements were slowing down until he finally passed out where he took his last step.

"Yuki?! What's...wrong..." He passed out just a few steps ahead.

After a while Yuki could feel his body being carried in his unconscious state. A while after that he finally woke up slowly and noticed he and Usui were in the same cell and tied up separately.

"Sir..." said a monotone female, with red hair and clouded eyes she wore a white collar and matching see-through white lingerie, "The blue one is waking up..."

Yuki looked around after hearing the voice and wondered where he was and what was going on. "Where...are we?" he asked no one in particular.

"You…." Came from a man twice their age and just as good looking, "were trapped by your adorable teammate Akira, isn't that right _slave_?" he stroked her cheek, pushing some of her bangs back.

"Yes Daddy…" she agreed. She looked like a lifeless doll, simply a puppet in the rouge-jounin's possession.

"I really ought to thank Taikou for inviting your whole team out; I never would've met this sexy little succubus here." He grabbed her ass, Akira only gaining expression from the soft moan elicited from her lips.

Yuki recognized the voice and shook his head to shake off the remaining drowsiness. "A-Akira...is that you?" he asked since the girl he saw before him couldn't be the same redheaded teammate he knew.

Usui began to stir himself but because he was so used to sleeping for so long he didn't wake up right away like Yuki did.

"Of course it's me Yuki," she said, starting to walk towards him.

Then the man grabbed her, pulling her back roughly, "Did I say you could talk to him, hm, you whore!" He yelled at her, grabbing one of her small breasts violently squeezing it.

"Ah-ahnnn! Ow... I'm sorry Daddy!"

Yuki saw this and tried to lunge forward but the bindings around him only made him fall forward. He sat himself back up and simply shook his head, trying to assume this was just some nightmare. "This...this isn't happening..." he says to try and deny it to himself

The man grabbed her neck, forcing her to bend over on the ground, her ass and clothed womanhood just outside of Yuki's reach. The rounin pulled aside the cloth aside, showing Yuki her bare wet pink pussy. "Isn't it just gorgeous, that's why I love bitches her age, untainted, yet so eager to have a thick cock rammed in there."

Yuki clenched his teeth and donned an angry expression as she stared into the pussy that he had already partially claimed, unknown to the bastard showing her off. "Let her go you bastard!"

He simply chuckled, "Why should I, what man wouldn't want to keep a succubus as their own personal fuck hole…" he started to finger her, "Oh look how wet you are! Getting horny from having your cunt shown off to your teammate?" he smacked her ass, hard. "Fucking little whore…"

Yuki clenched his fist and glared at the man abusing his teammate. "I'll fucking kill you!" he yelled in anger.

It was this that woke Usui up and allowed him to witness what was going on as well. "Yuki..? A-Akira...?" were the only things he could say at the moment while blushing at what he was seeing before him.

Akira moaned as the man continued to finger her in front of Yuki, ignoring the threat he felt was empty since he had them both chained to the wall, the chains themselves having chakra-canceling abilities. Then the man separated her ass cheeks, sticking a finger in her asshole, "AH! D-daddy not there~!" she moaned loudly.

He smacked her ass harder than the last time, "Did I say you could speak little bitch?!" only going rougher.

Luckily Yuki didn't need chakra for most of his abilities but regardless the chains were doing their job in keeping him bound and at a distance. Usui felt somewhat powerless as this continued on since he did need chakra to an extent. The longer this went on the angrier Yuki got and something in him was close to snapping.

The man kept edging her and edging her, soon her tail came out. It plunged itself into her tight cavern, she moaned as it went deeper and deeper until she finally reached climax.

"You fucking like whore!" the man hit her, then grabbed her tail, trying to pull it off, "Who said you could use this?!"

Yuki went wide eyed when he began to pull on her tail. As a result his left eye's pupil turned an icy blue color and his right hand was beginning to cover itself in ice and form a claw.

The chains began to ice over as well, making it much easier for Yuki to break free.

Yuki began to break free at a gradual pace since he was unaware of his ice making the chains fragile in his current enraged state. All Usui could do was sit there, just as angry but unable to do anything with the chains cutting him off from his chakra.

Somehow, Akira began to break free of the hypnosis jutsu that was on her, though she was conscious the entire time and awake of what was happening, she had no control over her actions or speech. For now all she was able to do was move her fingers, clutching the floor, as the man was causing her unimaginable pain in trying to rip off her tail.

Yuki's chains burst and it could be heard by anyone. By the time anyone could see, however, he'd be free and an X shape was cut into the cell bars. Yuki had two ice clawed hands and feet along with his eyes being an icy blue color and his canines being longer than usual. Usui saw Yuki and tried to break free himself but no dice. At this point Yuki was bloodthirsty and had minimal control over his actions.

"Yuki…?" Akira noticed his scent moved, though she couldn't see him since she was facing away from him, but she did notice a change in temperature around him.

Yuki didn't answer her but in a split second he appeared behind Akira's captor and shoved his claws into his back then grabbed his spine and froze it upon touching it.

Akira blinked, gaining full control of her body again; she kicked the man away from them, standing up. "Woah..." she breathed upon seeing the blunette.

Yuki's eyes were empty but as if he could tell friend from foe. He leaped away and began to go on a rampage throughout the building. Usui on the other hand simply asked "Are you alright Akira?" while trying to get free from his bindings still.

Her attention turned towards him, she pulled on the chains, ripping them apart, "I….I'm fine…. mostly… Sorry for uhm…y'know…trapping you guys earlier."

"It's alright Akira. You weren't you plus we should've known it was a trap but we were worried since you weren't around and Nana had left for the leaf." Usui says then shakes himself a bit since being in one place for so long like he was can have its own negative effects.

She blushed, smiling a bit and looking away, "Thanks..."

Meanwhile in another area of the building Yuki was literally rearing everything and everyone who tried to oppose him apart. His claws were completely stained in blood and bodies hung off of furniture both whole and pulled apart. It was like something out of a horror movie and Yuki was the monster on a killing spree.

The scent of all the blood came at once, almost Luke a punch to the nose for Akira. She gasped, breathing a bit heavily, "We have to stop Yuki!" She said, rushing to him. "Yukiiiiiiii!" She called out to him.

By the time they reached him everyone was dead. Ice and blood covering everything from top to bottom with Yuki standing at the center of it all, his claws and face painted red with blood as well. His attention turned to Usui and Akira but he was docile at this point but still intimidating.

Akira walked right up to him and slapped him, "You...IDIOT!"

Yuki felt the slap but clearly couldn't speak normally at this poiny so all he did was listen.

"The only people you needed to kill were in that room, everyone else was innocent!" She yelled at him.

Yuki continued to look at her as if she was speaking a foreign language. He looked around for a second then looked away from her and started to leave.

She tackled him to the ground, pinning him, "Snap out of it!"

When he looked her in the eye his normal pupils came back and his blood splattered claws shattered. "A...Akira?" he asked coming out of that horrid state.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" She yelled.

"What are you talking about!?" he yelled in response to her

She got off him, pick him up and showing him what he'd done, "That!"

"What...the.. Who...did this?" he asked since he had no immediate recollection of what he did.

She was taken back, "Uh... You...did..."

"There's no way I could've done this..." he says then looks at them both with a confused look.

"But you did, your cheek's still red from me slapping you." She said pointing it out

Yuki reached up to his cheek then hissed when he touched the spot. He simply shook his head and said "This...isn't...happening..." then backs up slowly from his team.

"Yuki..." Akira simply got closer, "Don't freak out..." She said, trying to calm him down.

Yuki stopped when he got far enough and shook his head. "Y-You're lying to me. There's no way I killed these people!"

The redhead went up to him, grabbing him by the shoulders, "You did…" she sighed, "You kinda went on a rampage…"

"No...that means I lost control.." he says then shuts his eyes and turns his head away from them, too ashamed to look either of them in the eyes.

"I…" she bit her lip, "I know what it's like…to lose control like that…" she said, trying to comfort him.

When he heard these words he gave her a look of empathy, a bit shocked that someone else knows what it feels like to have something they can't control in them.

"Because… you see… I'm… not human…" her tail came out again, as well as her fangs enlarging, "I'm a demon…"


End file.
